FateRequiem DxD
by ImpossiblePossibilty
Summary: Long Ago there was a great and terrible battle that nearly wiped out all life on earth At the end of this battle all of humanity found themselves with a Holy Grail in their Heart. Using these Grail mankind makes contracts with servants. Borrowing there power. Merging as one to create a pseudo servant. This is the story of one boy rise to the top as he carve his own legend.


**Fate/Requiem DxD**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beyond the Requiem**

Once long ago there was a terrible, bloody battle no or rather battle's that nearly destroyed the world. The battles against the Beast of Sins, The Holy Grail Wars, The Observers Upon The Timeless temple, The Epics of Remanent, and finally the Cosmos in the Lostbelt. At the end of that battle that nearly wiped out all life on the planet those that remained of humanity was gifted a Holy Grail in their heart. Granted immortality by these Holy Grails, mankind uses the Grails within their hearts to contract with Servants. The souls of heroes long ago who's tales have been passed on through the generations. With these contracts, mankind borrows the strength of these servants melding together their existence with ours creating a pseudo servant.

Nowadays everyone that is still of the human race has a servant that they can borrow strength from. Melding there strength and knowledge with to gain an advantage in society. Well everyone but me that is.

* * *

"Hey, Hey have you heard? Issei Hyoudou of the perverted trio apparently got a girlfriend!"

" Seriously!? Whoever wants to date him? The guys a pervert, plus his contract servant is not only 3rd rate but doesn't even like him enough to lend him barely any power! At best he gets the basic stat boost and nothing more."

3rd rate servant. A derogatory term that means the servant is either someone barely anyone knows them or is genuinely nameless. Which is to say that despite going down in text they were only cameos who name were never brought up. Thus the only proof that they exist is that they were a supporting character no matter how small for a much greater legend. Like a nameless wise elder that tells a hero his ultimate destiny and does nothing more.

In the end it merely a way for people to oppress others so that they can feel better about themselves.

" It true! Not only that but the girl a total babe! In terms of looks, I rate her in the top 10 no maybe even top 5!"

" Your LYING! There no way that guy could ever hope to score such a hot girl. Either your overexaggerating her feature has shit taste, or is mistaking his relationship with her!"

" Ya calling me a lier?"

" I'm also saying you may have shit taste ya fool!"

" O really? Bring it on then I'll beat the ever living shit outta ya!"

" With that weak ass servant and horrible synchronization rate? Like hell!"

Thus just like any other day, a fight breaks out between two buffoons of our class.

Well thankfully it the end of the day. So before they could even throw the first punch I had already packed up my stuff and escape the classroom.

In my hurry, I had bumped into another student easily 2 inches bigger than me. Ah, I was about 5'8 by the way. The bump had me falling on my hind as all my books fell out of my bag. The guy looked at me with scorned like I was no better than complete utter trash that he accidentally stepped on but ultimately before long he moved along the way.

That the one advantage of being someone without a contracted spirit. Unlike the perverted trio who were treated like complete and utter trashed. That got beat up regularly by everyone mostly the girls though. Everyone treats me like I simply don't exist. In their eyes, I'm not even part of the same species as them. Despite having a grail in my heart I don't have a contracted servant.

Picking up my books I carefully made my way out the school and towards home making sure not to bump into anyone. Through the way I see a kid getting bullied out of all his money. A shop owner apologizing to his guest because the guest accidentally spills his own drink on himself and according to them was the owner fault because his plastic cups suck. On the subway I saw an elderly man forced to give up his seats to someone much younger and before reaching my house I had seen kids play "heroes" and "villain" though it obvious to anyone that they weren't playing nice and that the one kid that was the villain was much less than happy about the situations if the tears were anything to go by.

"I'm home," I said to nobody.

After all my parents were all ways always on some type of business trip. It, not that were poor if anything I say we're very much above average considering how my house is probably the most expensive one on the block. Though we are by no means rich.

Slipping out of my shoes I went to my room to drop my bag then went back to the kitchen to prepare some food. Once I was finished I went to the living room, turned on the Tv, and began eating my food.

The thing that showed was a rating game between two devils. I wasn't particularly interested in either peerage and looking at the schedule none of my favorites were having a match today so I changed the channel.

This time it was showing a battle between two human both, of course, having been fused with there servants. If I recall this was the national Japanese championship match. The challenger was a big tough guy name Dorado who was fused with Billy the kid. An average servant at best. Not bad but not good either. On the other hand, the champion was a girl in a beautiful kimono probably around my age, name Setsuna who was fused with none other than Miyamoto Musashi. A saber, one of the favorite classes and on top of that Musashi is probably one of the better sabers one could hope for. And further, on top of that, the stage was here in Japan meaning Musashi/Setsuna had a cultural sphere advantage that furthered empowered her.

At first glance, it should be obvious who wins but then again the same could be said about all of Dorado opponents. However, a match is not decided only by the strength of the Servant but also the synchronization rate with the master. After all, when one fuse with a servant one only gets as much strength as there synchro rate allows them. So someone with high synchro rate but a bad servant can easily beat someone with a top tier servant but low synchro rates.

For example in one of Dorado earlier matches, he was up against someone who had Arjuna a super mega top class Servant that would practically guarantee you victory in any battle. To bad that Arjuna's master had shit synchro rate with Arjuna. Meaning the fusion could only show a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of their strength. In fact, Arjuna's master could not even activate his own servant noble phantasm. It was so bad that he didn't even get Arjuna main Noble Phantasm his bow and had to carry one himself.

On the other hand, Dorado had great Syncro rating with Billy. This allowed him accessed to all of Billy's Noble Phantasm and stats. Actually, the Synchro rate is so high that some say Billy stats actually got a boost thanks to his master. So despite having a far inferior servant, Dorado manages to easily beat Arjuna's master.

Well too bad to same can't be said about this match. As Setsuna was casually redirecting all of Dorado bullets slowly closing the gaps between them despite Dorado constantly moving to avoid her blade.

Eventually, Setsuna finally closed the gap between them. Forcing Billy to use his Noble Phantasm.

 **Thunderer-Thunderbolt of Broken Sound-.**

Even that, however, was not enough to break the invincible wall that was Setsuna as she simply charges on straight ahead dodging one of the bullets and easily deflecting the other two. Now with zero distance between them, Setsuna raised her sword high and slashed with all her might. Easily ending things in one shot.

That was the power of a national champion for you. It is said that their all monster of a different dimension. People so out of this word that apparently no runner up is even close to any one of the champions.

As the crowd cheered I turn off the Tv. Having finished my food. I quickly cleaned up after myself and went back to my room to do my homework. Usually I would do this immediately but instead, relax on the couch for a bit more but after seeing that match I could not hope to get annoyed with myself a bit and decided to take my mind off it by doing some other things. Sadly by the time I was finished with it all I was still a bit ticked off.

So I grabbed my black coat with a hood that completely covered my face and went out for a stroll.

It was already dark out and the streetlight was on. Meaning nobody to worry about bumping into. Eventually, my stroll led me to my favorite place in the park. Near the fountain where I saw a sight, the nearly made me throw up all my food.

There on the ground was bloody lifeless body of Hyoudou one of the perverted trios. With a spear of light punched right through his chest. No doubt about it he was dead.

The form of immortality the grail gave us was eternal life. Meaning after a while not only did we, not age but we could change our appearance to whatever we considered our prime was whenever we wanted. If we were killed however well. There nothing reviving us from that. Though we do have an insane level of regeneration nowadays and are definitely tougher due to the power of the servants running through our genes.

Hell if this was way back before the great wars, I would probably be considered extremely athletic. That because of the servant's power running through my parent strengthening them and their genes. Which in turn have been passed down to me.

Near him was another figure the supposed accused murder a fallen angel with her wings unfurled for all to see.

I took a step back but accidentally stepped on a branch alerting the murderer.

" Who there!" she turned around and asked me.

I froze on the spot. Fearing for my life. I had no servant contract to help me escape this fallen angel and even if I did have one it was estimated that your average highschooler nowadays that did NOT do a sport had strength rivaling a fallen angel with 1 set of wings. Problem here? this one had 2 sets of wings. Meaning her power was roughly easily double that of your average highschooler.

Nevertheless, I would die at this rate so I summoned what little courage I had in me.

" I should be saying that to you, after all, didn't the treaty say that you lot were not allowed in human territory without proper credentials and even then I pretty sure killing an innocent high school would more than break a couple of laws."

" Tsk filthy human acting so arrogant. It was not so long ago that you lots were nothing more than worms beneath my feet. Now ever since you gain those so-called Holy Grails in your hearts you now think you can talk to me as if we are equal."

Well, it official I am screwed. This chick was both insane and racist.

Immediately I turned away and ran for my life as a spear of light just barely whiffed my face.

" SOMEBODY ANYBODY PLEASE HELP!?" I shouted over and over again yet no one answered.

Someone along the way I had lost the fallen angel somehow and was now running through the street. Though for some reason all the light even the street lights were off. I started to feel something was wrong but my basic instinct of run and scream overrode that feeling.

Eventually, however the adrenaline started to run off and I was forced to slow down and take a break. That was when I noticed that for some reason I was still in the park.

" Ara, what happened to all that bravery a moment ago?" The fallen angel asked as she floated right in front of my face.

" Wha!?" I jump back. " How, what, when!?" I ask in panic.

" Oh how pathetic to not even notice to the bounded field I have in place of here."

" What!?"

" Do you still don't get it? you never escape from the park. From the beginning, this was all an illusion."

I let those word sink in as I sat there helpless to do anything. Despairing over my situation.

" Oh, it seems like I broke him. How boring guess I'll just kill you then. It not like society will notice if someone like you dies anyway." Thus with that, a spear went through my chest as I slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Is this how it ends? In my favorite park, at my favorite place in the park? Dying without doing anything. Without providing anything. Dying as nothing more than a bug on the side of the road? Dying as someone less than a pervert. Without any friend to remember me? Without a girlfriend? Will my mom and dad even mourn for me?

Like hell! I don't want to die! I don't want to fade into nothingness less than a bug! I'm gonna live! I'm gonna live a life bigger than anyone else! Grander than anyone else! I'll live so great that when I die everyone will mourn for me.

I...

I…..

I will...

I want..

I….

I wish upon the Holy Grail! Here and now to Live! Grander than anyone else, better than anyone else, more famous than anyone else, Greater than anyone else!

" Is that so young man?" A mysterious strong yet gentlemanly, compassionate voice called out to me from this darkness.

No, that wrong. I already know who this is who this voice belong too.

Yeah, that right I'll live a life so great that even you will be jealous at me! So for that reason. Servant! MY Servant lends me your power!

" Very well then. Our pact is sealed. My master from now on may my blessed curse spear guide your way!"

Thus light enveloped my never-ending darkness.

* * *

" I'm...I'm alive! No, I am more than simply alive I am living!" The wound on my chest was now gone and no longer was I wearing my coat over my school uniform. Rather instead I was now dressed in some kind of armor that a Roman soldier would wear. In my left hand a large shield. In my right hand a spear. No not just any spear a Noble Phantasm and if I was right one of the absolute highest class.

" How how are you still alive!? I saw you die bleeding out. There was definitely not a pulse left in you."

I didn't bother to answer that question. Merely looking in the eye I took but a single step forward and instantly closed the gap between me and the fallen angel. Before she even notices I had done that. I dropped my shield and gave her a good punch in the stomach. Launching her through the park through multiple trees.

Throughout all this what I notice most however was what on my hand. Commands seals in the shape of a cross. This was it the proof I had become a master.

" Why you pathetic human!"Off at the other end of the park, the fallen angel had finally gotten up from my punch bloody with her wings broken.

I didn't pay all that much attention to her. Rather what was on my mind was testing to see the limits of my new found power.

" Don't overestimate yourself end this now!" the voice from before spoke to me no doubt it was my servant.

Begrudgingly I follow his getting into a stance with my spear and blitzed the fallen angel once more.

" Shine O Spear of Destiny!" Thus with a simple poke, she was erased from existence. Her body, her mind, and her soul destroyed completely.

.

.

.

I… I did it! I defeated a fallen angel that would give most of the people in my school at least a bit of trouble.

Unconsciously I let of go of my pseudo servant state. This is what Lancer must have meant when he said don't overestimate me. He must have known that with my current inexperience I would not be able to hold the transformation for much longer.

My reserves were not bad per se. Rather I would confidently say I had the highest in my class but without experience to carefully manage how much magical energy I used. The amount that was needlessly spent must have been immense. That last attack practically took everything out of me and that was literally just a poke albeit with my Noble Phantasm.

Speaking of Noble Phantasm I can't believe I manage to summon one in my first try. I know some people in the 3rd year that haven't even summoned there yet and they had it their entire lives. Well, ultimately it depends from person to person. If you have good relations with your servant I heard that it was extremely simple to summon a Noble Phantasm. Hell, a kid in elementary school I know did it.

Guess I got lucky with my servants.

" Don't let your guard down just yet I sense magical energy near the boy demonic at that."

Wordlessly I consider what I should do. I have enough energy left to do 1 of 2 things. Either summon the Spear and just the spear, or fuse with the spirit but I get no spear.

If I summon the spear I don't get any stats buff that the fusion would normally give me. However, considering the nature of my opponent the mere presence of my spear would considerably weaken if not even outright kill them.

Making my choice I summoned my spear a headed back to where Hyoudou was. The bounded field is gone now meaning I can call for help if needed. Though I prefer to handle this myself considering I would otherwise explain why I just killed someone.

By the time I got there however his corpse was gone. Even the traces of blood had disappeared. It looked like the murder never happened. None the less I didn't drop my guard. As I walked back to my house with the spear in my hand ready for any jump attacks that might have happened.

When I got back home I turned on the bounded field just to be safe and the moments I got in my room passed out onto the bed.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I realized it was 7:30 and my alarm had been beeping for the last hour and a half now. The run to school usually took me 30 mins. So I quickly got dressed not bothering to brush my teeth instead of taking some mints and rushed toward.

On my way there I noticed that everything was passing by me at what feels like the speed of light. I manage to somehow board the train before most people and for probably the first time in my life sat down in one rather than be forced to stand.

Most people don't even recognize me anyways so when they pass by they probably only see someone with the aura of a servant in him rather than someone who didn't even exist until yesterday.

Getting up at my stop I started to run again toward the school blitzing through multiple people that were also on the way there and making it to my classroom with 20 minutes to spare.

It took me a moment to figure out why I had 20 minutes left but then I realize I had a servant increasing my power now. Even in my base form without fusing I can feel his power running through me.

Sitting down at my seat a few of my classmate turn to give me a strange look. Probably no doubt surprised at my newly found self. Of course, I was absolutely glowing at the positive attention I was getting for once. In fact, I basically had an aura of flowers and sunshine around me.

"Hey, your that guy with the gloomy aura around you right?" The guy in front of me asked staring into my face.

I was surprised at his sudden approach. Sure I was okay with the positive stares but this was too much. What do I say? What do I do?

" Uh yeah…" Dammit ! I blew it up. What kind of person admit to generating a gloomy aura!

" Well, then the name Shin Amakoto. My Servant is none other than Saint George the dragons slayer. What about you?" He spoke in quite possibly the most polite tone in the world to me. As he held out his hand to shake.

" Ummm, Uhhhh. Ren… Ren Ark. Nice to meet you." I took his hand.

" Nice to meet you to Ren. I hope we will get along nicely. Ah, but you never told me the name of your servant what is it?"

My mind froze at that moment. I know that nowadays it common courtesy to give out the name of one's servant but a part of me felt wrong to do that.

Thankfully however I would not have to as the bell rung. Quickly marking the beginning of school. As our teacher walked in.

" Well then that to bad I guess you'll just have to tell me next time."

" S-Sure."

Thus class started and went by in a flash. Every now and then I felt like someone was staring at me but I chose to ignore it, coughing it up to merely my new found existence.

Before for long Gym had started and I for once was looking forward to it. Usually, it is my least favorite class since it was me against a team of monsters well above my weight class but now that I had a servant with me that even the scales a bit.

I got in line with a random group of people as the teacher explain the 'game' we were to play.

Capture the flag. The rules were simple two teams. 2 bases. Whoever got the enemy flag and return it back to there base first won. You could use any method to get the flag back to your base. Teleportation, running it. Or just throwing the thing like it was a spear.

This used to be my least favorite game of all since all I could do was hide. I mean protect the base while everyone else did all the work. I would always also be picked last.

I thought that now thanks to obvious reason things would be different… I was wrong.

Throughout the team selection pick. One by one the two leader had chosen everyone but me. It took me a while but I realized why. No one knew anything about my capabilities. They don't even know the name of my Servant or his class. They know I have one now but that all. At this point, even an Assassin would look like a better pick than me.

Thankfully I wasn't the last to be picked but the second last. Apparently, Shin had asked my leader to pick me over the other guy. Something about a bond of mutual understanding between our two servants despite him not knowing the name of mine. It wasn't much of an improvement but an improvement nonetheless. I would take it and show my worth in front of everyone.

I took my place with the team and together we started to move out to where we would set up a base.

Capture the flag never took place in the gym but rather inside a forest that had been created at our school thanks to the abilities of the Vice-Principal Servant. At the start of every game, it was a tradition that you use your casters to build a base for you using their territory creations skill. Dependent on the numbers and skill of the casters you could get anywhere from a dinky wooden fort to a stone fortress castle of doom. Basically, put casters are easily the most valued player in this 'game'.

Afterward is rank. The captain chooses one vice-captain, and they choose together on generals and strategist. The general are all in charge of their own battalion made up of 10 soldiers each. Usually, there were 5 generals. So the total forces of a single team add up to roughly 60. Not surprising since everyone has gym in this school at the same time. Meaning a single teacher could be in charge of a hundred student.

Sadly I ended up in one of the 2 defense battalion meaning I had to protect the flag. Usually, in the olden day, this would probably be an honorable position. However thanks to the rule that you can use any method of getting the flag back to your base. It generally considered that if they can breach your castle they already won. In other words, those that are here are the weakest of the weak. Disposable pawns. No one considers will do anything. The only defense that matter in this game was the quality of one's base.

Though despite this I wonder why they have 2 battalions instead of 1 like normal? Upon further inspections, I noticed that the mood was unusually tense compared to normal. So I went up to my general and asked why.

According to him it because the other team had the entirety of class 1-A at there side and instantly I understood why.

This school followed a Class ranking system. With 1-A being the best class and 3-F being the absolute worst. Everyone wants to get into class 1-A and the best way to do so is to gain fame in these 'games' that the school puts so much emphasis on. You could have shit grade and just because of your result in Gym get placed in 1-A. Not to say grades were unimportant but not as much as Gym was.

Ah, I was in 1-E by the way which was one of the lowest but not the lowest. Thanks to my grades alone.

Everyone probably was thinking the same thing. Beat someone from class 1-A one on one and replace them. Easier said than done though. After all, everyone in the class is supposed to have a really high Synchro rating along with powerful contracted servants.

My captain probably plans to launch an all or nothing attack on the enemy base using an extremely small group of personnel. The 2 battalions is meant to attract attention. How troublesome we were basically being told that. Despite being worthless they wanted us to hold out for at least a couple of minutes here while they hog all the honors to themselves. Even if we do manage to hold them off I'm sure the captain can just take all the credit because it was his plan.

" You really should not be so negative about it." Said, my servant.

Oh? What makes you think he won't?

" I simply like to think that everyone not out for my back. Helps keep the stress level low."

Well, I suppose someone like you would know best about keeping stress low. Still, I think I'll stay on guard.

" Whatever you wish my master."

* * *

In the end, I was stationed at the wall of our castle. I was to keep watch and alert everyone when the enemy was spotted. I was a messenger boy to put it simply. The lowest ranked position possible.

Never the less I was vigilant. Walking through the perimeter of the castle routinely making sure nothing escape my sight.

In the distance, I could see battles being waged throughout the forest as entire sections of the battlefield were leveled to nothing as the battles grew more intense.

It was strange if the captain did indeed lead a small force to invade the enemy base then there should be very little resistance stopping them from in turn taking our base. So why is it that none of them had arrived yet.

My thought was interrupted when an explosion sounded off from my castle. Which led me to immediately move to investigate. Upon the way, I founded the knocked out bodies of my battalion scattered all over the place in one of the halls.

Which made me stopped to help one of them. As I position one of them against the wall.

She seemed to have regained consciousness.

" Hey what happened here!? What happened to the other battalion!" I asked in a panic voice.

"Cough, Cough… Teleported...Sneak attacked… Heading toward throne... Castle Maze… Won't last long...Protect Caster." That was all that I came out of her before losing conscious again.

What did she mean protect Caster? Which one? No wait there were 10 people here including me. That accounts for the entire square except… The general. Where was she?

Then it all came to me. This castle was a variable continuously changing maze powered by two casters. My general and the general of the other battalion. As long as either of them is moving the halls back and forth from one position to the next it should be impossible to find the way to the throne room where the Flag is hidden at.

The only weakness with this defense is that the caster room is always at the same place making it considerably easier to find. Thankfully they at least brief me in on where those two locations were.

Rushing ahead I ran through the halls searching for where the room was. Going from corridor to corridors I eventually found myself in front of a large set of twin doors.

Sheesh, they were not very subtle about this place being an important spot, were they?

Opening the large set of doors I was promptly greeted with the sight of 4 fireballs hovering just barely in front of my face.

" Woah. Woah, Woah hold it. My name Ren Ark I'm in your battalion remember!"

Promptly the fireballs were moved away from my face.

" The newbie that just got his servant contract?" The caster asked me. I couldn't tell what they looked like under the robe but from the outline and voice, I am pretty sure their female.

" That the one."

" What are you doing here?"

" I was told to protect you, our battalions have already fallen and the enemy has completely infiltrated this place."

" Well I knew they were here base on the extra magical signatures but I didn't think our entire battalion would be down for the count so soon. Wait if we been wiped what were you doing?"

" I was watching on the wall when they infiltrated so they must not have seen me or at least not bothered to."

" Close but not quite ." Me and the Caster both tense up as a voice announced themselves at the door.

Their multiple people have shown them self after removing what I assume is a cloak of invisibility the fact that I nor caster noticed them until now show mean that they must have been extremely well made.

"We spared you because we wanted you to lead us toward an objective point. We never imagined it would be set up so that we would have to find 2 casters though however the rest of my battalions I imagined is on the way to finding the second one." The one speaking to me was none other than Momo Yaoyorozu a member of class 1-A. Someone that many consider being the smartest person in the entire school.

Behind her were 4 others. 1 of then I recognized as Kirishima of the iron skin and the other 3 well admittedly I didn't recognize them at all.

" So that was plan huh. Pretty smart if ya ask me but there just one thing you did not consider."

I took a fighting stance as I summoned my spear, armor, and shield. Fusing with my Servant. Caster at the side of me grabbed out some talisman from under her cloak.

" Oh, and what that?" Asked Momo.

" Simple all we have to do is beat you here and now!"

I have to end this fast. Without a doubt 5 minutes that my time limit as a pseudo servant.

Thus the Battle Began

* * *

 **Ah don't you just love the smell of a new story? Cuz I do. Well this marks the first chapter of my Fate/Requiem and DxD CrossOver. As you can I am beyond uncreative with that name.**

 **For those of you that Don't know Fate/Requiem is a new Fate novel recently release set in the far future where everyone has a holy grail in there heart and can summon servants and I do mean everyone. I though that there no way I can juggle that many servants so instead I made it so everyone a psuedo servant that merely borrow the strength of there servants.**

 **Ren is my own Oc by the way.**

 **For those wondering by the way everyone from Class 1-A is base off of class 1-A from Boku no Hero. This is gonna get confusing fast but bare with me. Not everyone from Class 1-A from Boku no Hero will make an appearance but if someone from class 1-A is mention they will be base on the original somehow.**

 **Anyway anyone figured out who my Oc summoned servant is? Well actually I expected you all to get who it is by now considering I dropped the motherload of all hints in this chapter.**

 **But if your still having trouble I give you 3 hints.**

 **1\. He not an Oc servant and actually has appeared in an official Fate/ work.**

 **2\. He pretty new.**

 **3\. He is consider a Saint.**

 **Well with that review and tell me what ya think. Feel free to Pm me if ya got questions.**


End file.
